Pizza pies are routinely packaged and delivered in the flat cardboard boxes with which most consumers are familiar. A typical box consists of the relatively large, open main container section, two to three inches in depth, in which the pizzas are placed, and large lids which are connected to the container section and serve to enclose the pizzas within the boxes. This type pizza box, used for years, is perfectly suited for safely housing, protecting, transporting, and delivering pizzas. However, the box is not particularly accommodating in the post-delivery process. Once the box's lid is pulled back and the box is opened, access to and retrieval of the pizza itself presents certain annoying challenges. Reaching into the box to lift out a hot pizza presents several obvious problems, as does where to put the pizza once it is removed from the box. If the pizza is left in the box, the box most often remains on the table while individual slices of pizza are awkwardly removed. The size of the box itself, especially when the lid is open, takes up a large amount of space. This usually results in the lid being haphazardly ripped off, causing an unsightly torn box, disruption of the pizza in the box, and loose scattered pieces of ripped cardboard.